


can i hear a wahoo?

by sakurachiyos



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachiyos/pseuds/sakurachiyos
Summary: An angel and a demon having some fun in a room above a small Soho bookshop





	can i hear a wahoo?

In a room above a certain Soho bookshop, an angel and a demon are preoccupied not with literature, but with lust. They have been for the past two hours. Sprawled atop of Aziraphale’s queen-sized bed is Crowley, who is currently being ravaged by the angel on top of him. 

Aziraphale traces a finger up Crowley’s bare chest, rocking his hips back and forth against the demon. 

“Ah-Angel,” Crowley whispers, his face a mask of ecstasy. “I’m close.”

Aziraphale laces his fingers with Crowley’s, his pace quickening as Crowley’s moans grow louder. 

“Aziraphale, fuck, Aziraphale I-” any semblance of a coherent thought leaves his brain as Aziraphale cocks his head, giving him a smile brighter than the sun. “You’re doing so well, Crowley.” 

It’s too much for the demon and he comes, back arched and shuddering underneath Aziraphale as he finishes himself off. "That's it my dear," Aziraphale murmurs, tucking in a strand of Crowley's hair behind his ear. "You're always so good for me."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if this is good and also mad respect to people who write 1k+ smutfics because I don't even think I hit 200 words.


End file.
